This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to gap-filling conductive members for electronic devices.
Conductive gaskets are sometimes used in electronic devices to form electrical connections between conductive structures. Gaps between conductive structures are sometimes formed in the vicinity of an antenna within a device. This type of gap is sometimes filled with a conductive gasket in order to prevent signals from the antenna from entering the gap.
Conductive gaskets are typically formed from foam that is wrapped in a conductive fabric and compressed between the conductive structures.
It can be challenging to use foam gaskets. The biasing forces produced by compressed foam may tend to disassemble parts and may create undesired stresses. Overcoming the strong biasing forces that may result from the use of thick foam can be difficult and can force a designer to make undesired compromises when constructing an electronic device.
Conductive gaskets that are used to prevent signals from the antenna from entering the gap between conductive structures can also create undesired electrical connections between the conductive structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved conductive gap-filling members for use in electronic devices.